Because I Love You, My Hyukkie
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Ini adalah sequel untuk My Last letter to You My Donghae, sequelnya ada di chap 2 ya.. gomawo..  Hyuk kembali ke seoul, masih dengan cinta/"Ya aku ingin melihatnya, sekali lagi, sekali saja," /"Mati saja kalian berdua!" /"Nado saranghae, chagi," RnR pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Super Junior adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri mereka sendiri, tapi bolehkan Eunhyuknya jadi milik Shiryo? #plakkk ditampar jewels.**

**Pair: pure Haehyuk .**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship and Angst (semoga Angstnya kerasa!)**

**Rated: T**

**Title: My Last Letter to You, My Donghae.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, cerita ngaco dan bikin mata sakit bacanya dan yang paling penting typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.**

**Halooww yeorobun,, dalam kurun sehari #muahahaha bangga tingkat dewa, Shiryo dateng lagi pake abal yang mungkin malah bikin readers bad mood, mian..**

**semoga Angstnya dapet.. ini Angst pertama shiryo di fandom ini..**

**Well, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>My Last Letter to You, My Donghae.<strong>

::

::

Namja itu tersenyum, sangat lebar, matanya menatap 'bahagia' namja lainnya yang menatapnya juga tak kalah 'bahagia'. Lee Hyukjae menatap Lee Donghae yang dengan sedikit berlari menuju ke altar, tepat dimana ia akan mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup sematinya.

Ia tersenyum, sungguh, senyuman yang begitu lebar dan begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat, senyuman yang begitu membuat orang yang melihatnya dapat menjadi sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu ketara dari luar, sebuah senyuman penuh doa yang ia tujukan khusus untuk dirinya, Lee Donghae.

::

::

**Dear:**

**Donghae..**

Aku tak bisa menulis hal lain selain ini Hae, kurasa tak perlu kuucapkan 'hai' atau yang lainnya untuk membuka lembaran kalimat ini. Aku hanya ingin selalu bilang, bahagialah, dan aku ingin melakukan itu dengan tersenyum.

Lee Donghae, ya benar ini aku Eunhyuk, ah.. untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu padamu Hae, dari tulisan tanganku saja aku sudah yakin jika kau akan mengenali ini khan? Tapi kupikir ini tak buruk juga, karena aku takut kau akan membuat ini sulit karena terhalang kebahagianmu.

Hae, bolehkah aku menulis sesuatu untukmu? Pertama kali, aku akan menceritakan padamu apa itu sahabat bagiku Hae, selama ini kau telah menjadi sahabatku, sahabat yang begitu sempurna. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu selama hampir 10 tahun, menemanimu dalam suka dan duka, mencoba menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan semua hal yang kau dapatkan dalam hidupmu, dan itulah mengapa kurasa kau sangatlah berharga Hae, bagiku kau sangatlah berharga. Terlalu berharga untuk kusakiti dan kulukai.

Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, dan aku akan tersenyum setiap kali aku mengingat itu. Namun satu hal yang tak kan pernah kulupakan dari semuanya Hae, kau yang begitu baik, satu-satunya orang yang menerima keberadaanku dibalik cerita keluargaku yang kelam.

Kau yang pertama kali mengulurkan tanganmu saat aku memang membutuhkan seseorang, kau yang datang padaku saat aku dalam keadaan dimana aku tak mampu lagi percaya orang lain. Itulah kenapa Hae, itulah kenapa kau begitu berharga untukku, karena bagiku kau adalah segalanya.

Hari demi hari yang kita lewati bersama, aku sangat menghargai itu, satu hal yang harusnya kutulis sejak tadi Hae, Gomawo Hae, terima kasih untuk segala hal yang telah kau berikan padaku. Semua perhatian yang kau berikan hingga kurasa aku telah mabuk karenamya. Mungkin bagimu, hanya mengucapkan 'hai' saja adalah hal yang biasa, namun bagiku, untuk orang yang tak mampu mengucapkan lebih dari lima puluh kata setiap harinya, sebuah 'hai' adalah kata yang begitu indah, dan itu begitu indah di setiap pagi saat kau menyapaku.

Donghae, Lee Donghae, Fishy-ku, semua yang kau berikan padaku telah membuatku terlelap jatuh dalam hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi, kau seakan mempersilahkanku masukk dalam sebuah ruangan dimana banyak bunga didalamnya sehingga aku bisa mencium harumnya bahkan sebelum aku masuk, kau membiarkanku begitu menikmati hal itu hingga aku lupa dengan apa yang seharusnya sangat tak boleh kulakukan.

Mencintaimu.

Dalam kadar yang luar biasa, dalam kadar yang melebihi dari seorang sahabat, aku tak bisa mengingkari itu Hae, dan sekarang aku mengerti rasa sakit macam apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihatmu, secara langsung melewatiku yang duduk di kursi paling depan saat kau akan mengucapkan janji sucimu di gereja beberapa saat yang lalu untuknya, seorang yeojya yang baru ku lihat tiga kali dalam hidupku.

Donghae, aku merasakan begitu banyak jarum menusuk jantungku secara bersamaan saat kau bilang kau akan menikah, aku.. terasa jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum secara hambar.

Aku memang sangat pandai berbohong, ya kan Hae? Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, tapi aku tak tahu jika aku sehebat ini, bahkan kupikir kau pun tak dapat mendeteksi kebohonganku. Bukankah aku sangat mahir saat ini? Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjadi seorang actor agar aku mendapatkan banyak uang dan suatu hari nanti aku bisa datang untuk membeli hatimu, abaikan itu, karena itu hanyalah hal konyol yang terlintas di kepalaku beberapa saat yang lalu karena aku_ sudahlah Hae.

Kurasa kau begitu shock sekarang, bagaimana bisa kalimat-kalimatku ini terbaca begitu lancar? Itu karena aku menekan segala rasa yang tiba-tiba membunuhku lebih dalam Hae, aku tak yakin bahwa kau anggap saat ini aku tak menangis, karena pada kenyataannya air mataku tumpah tak tertahankan, namun tak apa Hae, jika air mata ini jatuh karenamu, tak apa, sungguh, aku rela, sungguh rela.

Hae, mungkin ini terdengar gila, namun dulu, dulu sekali aku pernah mencuri ciuman pertamamu saat aku tidur denganmu saat ayahku tak membiarkanku pulang. Kau tahu Hae, itu terasa begitu manis, sangat manis hingga saat ini aku masih bisa merasakannya. Kumohon jangan jijik saat membayangkan itu Hae, kumohon jangan marah padaku, karena aku yakin, aku tak kan bisa melakukan itu saat nyawamu lengkap berada di tubuhmu.

Donghae, harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan padamu bahwa kau sangatlah bersinar dimataku, caramu tersenyum yang sungguh manis itu, matamu yang selalu membuat hatiku begitu tentram saat aku menatapnya, bahkan meski hanya untuk sekilas Hae, matamu sudah bisa menarikku dalam lubang kebahagiaan yang tak ingin kutinggalkan selama umurku masih mengijinkanku bernapas, dan cara tertawamu yang menakjubkan, yang sudah pasti bisa menarik tawaku meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertawa, tapi itu semua bisa membuatku gila Hae.

Aku begitu senang saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang teramat bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan kita dengan tak berbicara apapun Hae, namun apa kau tak bosan menghadapi patung hidup sepertiku yang tak bicara jika tak kau tanya, sebenarnya aku ingin Hae, sangat ingin bercerita banyak hal padamu, namun aku tak tahu kata pertama apa yang harus kukatakan, aku terlalu takut jika semua kataku tak pas dan hanya membuatmu semakin bosan, maafkan atas kebodohanku Hae, tapi sungguh itu semua bukanlah maksudku.

Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku sangat berharga, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu kali ini? Aku berharga dalam hal apa Hae? Aku tak merasa berharga saat aku bersamamu, aku hanya menganggap bahwa aku adalah 'seorang anak kecil' yang menyusahkanmu, yang selalu membuatmu repot dengan ketidak becusanku, yang selalu membuatmu mengurusi semua masalahku, jadi masihkah kau anggap aku berharga?

Aku menulis ini begitu cepat hingga aku sulit mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya kutulis, aku menggerakan tanganku secepat yang aku bisa agar air mataku tak lebih cepat dari tanganku, aku takut semua yang kutulis ini terlalu kabur karena tetesan air mataku yang terlalu banyak, oh tidak Hae, tak seharusnyaa aku menulis ini, karena aku akan membuatmu begitu khawatir dan aku akan terlihat begitu lemah.

Aku tak sanggup lagi menulis Hae, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, ini cukup Hae, sudah tak ada lagi kata yang tersisa. Mianhae karena telah mengganggumu Hae.

Namun biarkan aku mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Donghae, Donghae-ku, biarkan aku mengatakan ini sekarang, tak masalah bagiku jika saat ini kau panggil aku pabo atau pengecut, namun kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat dimana aku mengatakan hal ini padamu.

LEE DONGHAE, SARANGHAEYO, JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO..

Sudah sejak lama aku merasakan perasaan ini, namun pada kenyataannya aku selalu takut mengahadapi keadaan bahwa aku menyu_ ah tidak, mencintaimu, orang yang notabene adalah temanku, sahabatku, yang SAMA-SAMA NAMJA.

Tak ada maksud dariku untuk mengganggu pernikahanmu yang baru saja kau rintis ini Hae, sungguh tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ini sebelum aku menyesal.

Dan aku berjanji Hae, aku akan pergi jauh tanpa harus menganggu dirimu lagi.

Sekali lagi biarkan aku menuliskan ini..

DONGHAE, JEONGMAL SARANGHAE..

**With Love,**

**Lee Hyukjae,**

**Your Hyukkie.**

::

::

Mata namja yang telah membanjir itu menjadi semakin membanjir saat ia membaca panggilan terakhir dalam surat itu. 'My Hyukkie,' adalah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika ia memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

Ia mengutuk dirinya, ia mendekap kertas yang sekarang telah tak berbentuk itu lagi, terlalu berantakan untuk disebut surat, terlalu lusuh untuk kembali dibaca dengan jelas. Donghae menjatuhkan badannya, meringkukkan badannya, bertumpu pada lututnya, melengkungkan punggungnya kedepan, ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia membenci dirinya, dirinya yang begitu lemah yang membiarkan Hyukkie-NYA pergi meninggalkannya, ia membenci dirinya yang dengan bodoh membiarkan Hyukkie-NYA terluka karena pernikahan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan, pernikahan yang hanya menguntungkan perusahaan keluarganya. Ia membenci dirinya, sangatmembenci dirinya yang tak sejak dulu mengatakan perasaannya pada Hyukkie-NYA bahwa ia mencintainya.

Ya benar,

Lee Donghae begitu mencintai Hyukkie-nya hingga ia tersenyum dalam hati saat dirasakannya bibir hangat Eunhyuk menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut kala ia tidur.

Lee Donghae begitu mencintai Hyukkie-nya hingga ia rela dihajar habis-habisan oleh rentenir yang datang kerumah Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, membayar semua hutang dengan uang tabungannya, mendekap Eunhyuk yang menangis hingga ia merasakan Hyukkie-nya tertidur di dadanya dengan bau anyir darah yang begitu menusuk hidung.

Lee Donghae begitu mencintai Hyukkie-nya yang selalu menemaninya bahkan saat dirasakannya ada yang tak beres dengan badannya, namun dengan tegap masih ia pinjamkan bahu bidangnya untuk Hyukkie-nya menangis tanpa tahu alasan yang tepat.

Namun kini Lee Donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang dengan sengsara menangis sendiri di kamar pengantinnya, Lee donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil nama Hyukkie-nya, Lee donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang terus mengutuk dirinya karena melepaskan cintanya yang pergi jauh meninggalkannya pergi mengudara entah kemana.

Ya, dia adalah Lee Donghae, seorang namja yang terus berkata lirih dalam tangisnya yang tak mampu berhenti,

"Hyukkie, hyukkie-ku, Nado Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae,"

* * *

><p><strong>Aduhh speechless, g tahu musti ngomong apa, sebenarnya ini adalah ungkapan hati Shiryo #hlo? Ya benar, Shiryo membuat ini karena_ #makin speechless,,<strong>

**Orang yang ada disana, semoga kau bahagia,,, #OMO? Shiryo malah curhat, bener-bener g mutu.**

**Mian Readers..**

**Ada kalanya sesuatu terjadi tanpa kita inginkan, ada kalanya kekecewaan membuat kita jatuh hingga menangis tak tertahankan, namun Shiryo, author abal ini, yang terlalu terbiasa dengan kekecewaan ini #kasian banget dah, hanya bisa menulis dan mengucapkan segalanya lewat ..**

**'Kecewa', bener-bener kata yang biasa buat author menyedihkan ini #plakkk, sampai pada saat ini kalo Shiryo dikecewakan Shiryo hanya bisa menatap innocent.**

**Readers, jangan kecewakan Shiryo lagi ya,**

**Tolong kasih reviewnya dunk,**

**Dan maaf atas kegajean shiryo yang terungkap dengan curcol-an g mutu diatas..**

**Mian (_._) **

**Jangan lupa maju kasih Review dunk..**

**Jadi..**

**Review and RiPIUUUUU! ^^b**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 2 become the better n better author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Because I Love You My Hyukkie..**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, pure!**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara..**

**Anyeong, Shi datang lagi dengan sekuel yang pada dasarnya kayanga g begitu diminati raeders #plakk**

**ini adalah murni ketidak sopanan Shi karena menaruh sequel di chapter dua, mian yeorobun..**

**namun sebenarnya shi hanya belajar dari pengalaman, shi sering banget baca fic sequel, tapi karena g ngerti awalnya, shi jadi bingung.. dan karena kemalesan shi, shi males cari cerita awalnya #plakkk**

**semoga ini bisa dimaafkan..**

**baiklah.. enjoy it yeorobun ^^..**

* * *

><p>Namun kini Lee Donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang dengan sengsara menangis sendiri di kamar pengantinnya, Lee donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil nama Hyukkie-nya, Lee donghae hanyalah seorang namja yang terus mengutuk dirinya karena melepaskan cintanya yang pergi jauh meninggalkannya pergi mengudara entah kemana.<p>

Ya, dia adalah Lee Donghae, seorang namja yang terus berkata lirih dalam tangisnya yang tak mampu berhenti,

"Hyukkie, hyukkie-ku, Nado Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae,"

**Because I Love You, My Hyukkie..**

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Mataku masih terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang dengan lembut mengelus suraiku yang kini berubah menjadi agak coklat, ya benar, ada satu hal dimana harus kulakukan pertama kali saat aku tiba disini, merubah diriku, mulai dari mahkota kepalaku ini, kini ini tak lagi pirang namun sedikit gelap, menutupi hatiku yang berkabut.

Aku terduduk di sini, sendiri, di taman indah yang tak terlalu ramai karena hujan turun cukup lebat, aku telah mencobanya, semuanya, dari hal kecil hingga sebesar mungkin, kucoba untuk merubah itu semua agar aku tak mengingatnya lagi, namun tidak untuk yang satu ini, hujan, membasahi tubuhku dengan sayang, seakan menyapu semua ketakutanku, dan aku selalu tersenyum dibawah hujan, bibir yang sama, namun senyum yang berbeda, tanpanya, tanpa dirinya disisiku.

Aku agak menautkan alisku ketika dengan tak sopannya ia terbayang dalam ingatanku, bagaimana perih perasaanku saat dimana untuk terakhir kali aku menikmati hujan di Seoul. Aku mengingatnya, ck, ini benar-benar salah. Saat terakhir dimana aku menikmati hujanku di Seoul dengannya, saat terahkir dia memelukku dengan kebahagiaan yang langsung menghujam jantungku hingga terasa sakit dan remuk redam.

'Hyukkie, aku akan menikah,' serunya yang memelukku saat itu.

Kubuka mataku cepat, secepat yang aku bisa dan sampai sekarang, hingga saat ini, jika aku berdiri mendongakkan kepalaku menikmati tetes demi tetes air mata langit, tak dapat kupungkiri, saat wajahmu tiba-tiba hadir, bumi juga menikmati air asin yang kuhasilkan dari indra penglihatanku, sampai saat ini kau masih dengan mudahnya membuatku menangis,

Lee Donghae.

"Donghae, aku akan pulang," kataku lirih.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

"Cepat Hyukkie, aku tak mau menunggu manusia lamban sepertimu," teriak seorang namja cantik padaku.

Aku mengangguk gembira, sungguh ini bukan karena'mu' yang sejengkal lagi akan kulihat Hae, namun ini semua karena rasa rinduku pada tempat ini, pada Seoul.

Aku menghirup udara ini setelah sekian lama tak mampu lagi ingat bagaimana aromanya, kudongakkan kepalaku antusias, menikmati udara yang amat kurindukan, ya aku sudah kembali, kembali ke Seoul, tempat dimana dengan sabar aku akan kembali menuggu hujan yang sangat kurindukan disini, namun tenanglah Hae, aku tak akan kembali padamu, karena aku tahu aku akan sangat sulit berjalan mundur jika hanya untuk sedetik saja melihat kembali wajahmu.

"Hey orang gila, kau mau kutinggal apa?" seru namja cantik itu lagi.

"Chullie, jangan begitu pada Hyukkie, dia sangat rindu kampung halamannya bukan?" tanya namja lain yang berjalan di samping Chullie-hyung ramah.

"Tapi dia seperti orang tidak waras yang hanya akan hidup kalau menghirup udara banyak-banyak!" protes Heechul hyung.

"Hyukkie chagi ayo cepat, jangan sampai Cinderella ini marah," ajak namja itu lembut.

"Ya hyung~" jawabku bahagia.

Ya Hae, aku bahagia saat ini, sangat bahagia hingga saat aku mengingatmu aku tak menangis sedikitpun, namun aku tersenyum Hae, apa kau bisa lihat senyumku yang begitu lebar ini? Apa kau akan terkejut jika melihatnya? Lihatlah Donghae, aku sudah berubah, aku bukan lagi anak yang selalu murung karena setiap hari didatangi oleh namja-namja berotot kekar yang dengan tanpa ampun menghajarku karena uang, aku berbeda Hae, dan salahkan aku yang kini telah berubah, ini semua karena kesalahanku yang membenarkan keadaanku saat aku meninggalkanmu dan bertemu mereka, tiga namja yang dengan kasih menjagaku selama aku di London, Teukki dan Chuliie hyung. Ah.. masih satu lagi, ada yang ketinggalan, namja aegyo yang sekarang tengah dengan entengnya berjalan disampingku, Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, ayo cepat jalan, aku sudah sangat lelah, kau tahu~?" rewel Sungmin dengan aegyonya.

"Ya Minnie, aku tahu itu," jawabku enteng, "Sini kubawakan tasmu," tawarku padanya.

"Gomawo chagi~," lanjutnya manja.

Ya, inilah keluarga baruku, aku tak punya lagi appa karena sudah sejak dulu aku menganggapnya sudah mati dan eomma, semoga kau bahagia di surga, di sisi Tuhan yang selalu menyayangiku.

Hae, alasanku kesini sebenarnya memang sedikit ingin mengingatmu, hanya mengingat Hae, meskipun aku selalu melakukan itu semampuku, namun aku kesini hanya untuk mengingat saat-saat bahagia kita, tak ingin lagi aku menangis dengan bodohnya saat wajahmu yang tengah tersenyum itu hadir di kepalaku. Aku hanya ingin tersenyum karena ku yakin kau juga tersenyum, ya Hae, seegois apapun aku, aku masih ingin melihat orang yang 'kusayangi' tersenyum, tak apa kalaupun aku dibilang pabo atau naïf, namun aku akan makin terluka jika aku bersikap egois padamu bukan?

Donghae, biarkan aku berkata sekali saja,

Jika aku masih boleh memanggilmu dengan ini, 'Chagi, aku pulang,' batinku dalam hati.

Sulit kukatakan saat aku menjadi 'diriku' Hae, kareana.. bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas 'sama' sepertiku, aku tahu ini aneh, namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa bayanganmulah yang selalu berkelebat di pikiranku, aku ingin 'berubah' Hae, sungguh, namun aku tak bisa.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Rumah besar itu terdengar begitu ricuh, kebakaran? Bukan! Ada orang meninggal? Bukan juga, beberapa jam lagi akan diadakan pesta meriah di tempat itu, acara ulang tahun pernikahan antara Lee Donghae dan Sunye istrinya.

Namja bernama Donghae itu tengah duduk di kamarnya sambil membenarkan letak jasnya yang sedikit berantakan, di depannya tengah duduk seorang yeojya cantik yang mengenakan gaun polkadot yang begitu manis, ia menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan, lalu melihat suaminya yang tengah sibuk berkelana dalam imajinya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana oppa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, gwaenchana, semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat.

Donghae tersenyum lembut padanya, memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya,

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu Oppa, aku tahu kalau senyumanmu itu tak kau tujukan padaku bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

Pernikahan ini adalah kebohongan, sebuah kebohongan besar yang menutupi kehidupan 'sempurna' seorang Lee Donghae, terkadang ia tersenyum getir mendapati dirinya dalam kepura-puraan, mereka berdua, pasangan suami-istri itu telah mencoba banyak hal agar perasaan 'kasih' itu tumbuh, namun tak bisa, tak ada rasa sedikitpun dihati mereka selain perasaan seorang hyung dan yeodongsaeng.

"Apa hubunganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae pada Sunye.

"Ne, kami baik Oppa, gomawo," balasnya.

Ya, Donghae adalah seorang suami yang membiarkan istrinya berselingkuh tepat di depan matanya, ia tak akan membiarkan 'yeodongsaeng'nya itu ikut merana bersamanya menikmati sandiwara dunia yang begitu rumit, berusaha melindungi yeodongsaengnya itu agar sandiwara mereka tak terbongkar oleh orang tua mereka.

"Oppa," panggil Sunye.

"Ne,"

"Kau tak merindukan hyung itu?" tanya Sunye lagi.

"Eoh?"

"Jangan bercanda di hadapanku Oppa, kau tahu kalau aku mengetahui semua itu sejak awal pernikahan sandiwara ini kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya halus.

"Mianhae Oppa,"

"Tak perlu Sunye, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, sebagai laki-laki aku hanya bisa menuruti semua permainan bodoh ini," kesal Donghae, "Nanti kau dijemput?"

"Ya, kami akan bertemu di stasiun kereta nanti,"

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau sampai sana nanti,"

"Gomawo Oppa,"

Donghae hanya tersenyum ringan.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Namja manis itu berdiri menatap TV layar datar di depannya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul yang baru datang.

Tak ada jawaban, namun tak ada kata lain yang akan Heechul teriakan selain memarahi namja manis yang sekarang tengah berkaca-kaca itu habis-habisan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu? Lupakan namja pabo itu Hyuk," marah sang 'Hyung' padanya.

"Chullie hyung," tanggap Eunhyuk terisak.

Secepat kilat, tangan berjari indah itu mematikan TV, membanting remote-nya persis di hadapan Eunhyuk yang siap meluncurkan air mata.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kau datang kemari huh? Untuk apa kau memilih tempat ini untuk berlibur huh? Apa karena kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Dengan namja brengsek yang membuatmu hampir menjadi mayat?" teriak Heechul lagi, "Jeongmal paboya!"

"Hyung,"

Eunhyuk menyeruduk namja cantik didepannya, menenggelamkan air matanya pada dada namja yang kini bergetar karena tangisannya yang menjadi.

"Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana kami sangat khawatir padamu saat itu Hyuk?" tanya Heechul dengan suara bergetar, " Kami sangat takut kehilanganmu kau tahu?" lanjut Heechul lagi, kini air mata telah jatuh ke atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Hyung," jawab Eunhyuk yang masih terisak.

**Flash Back On**

Namja aegyo itu masih menangis, ia memang 'anggota' terakhir dari 'keluarga' ini namun tak benar jika perasaan cintanya adalah yang terakhir.

Empat namja itu bertemu dalam waktu yang saling berbeda, Eunhyuk pertama kali bertemu dengan Heechul ketika untuk pertama kali ia hidup sendiri di negeri orang dan terasing, seakan senasib, Heechul juga pergi ke London untuk mengatasi rasa pilunya, menjauh dari keluarganya yang telah hancur berantakan dan membuatnya terluka lebih dalam jika ia tak segera lari dari situasi itu, dan disanalah, di penginapan kumuh itulah mereka menjadi satu dan saling melindungi, tak banyak kata memang, namun mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan barulah setelah empat bulan mengadu nasib bersama datanglah sosok lembut itu, Leeteuk yang biasa memanggil Eunhyuk 'chagi', lalu barulah Sungmin, namja yang tak jauh beda dari Heechul, lari dari kenyataan hidup.

Sungmin masih meneteskan matanya saat ia melihat betapa bodoh sahabatnya itu sekarang, ia melihat darah mengalir dari kantungnya menuju tangan Enhyuk yang dihubungkan dengan jarum yang sudah jelas menyakitkan, ia melihat alat bantu pernapasan mencocok hidung Eunhyuk yang sudah jelas menyusahkan, dan ia melihatnya, Eunhyuk-nya yang selalu ceria itu tergolek tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit, dimana ditubuhnya terhubung dengan selang-selang yang entah berfungsi untuk apa.

"Jangan mati Hyukkie," isaknya.

Eunhyuk kehilangan banyak darah, tak salah lagi, Heechul menangis tak tertahankan, tak salah lagi, Sungmin tak mampu membendung air matanya, tak salah lagi, dan ini benar jika Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan dingin itu terus terisak, dan juga benar jika beberapa jam yang lalu Eunhyuk mengiris nadinya karena rasa rindunya pada seseorang di Seoul, Lee Donghae.

Tiga orang namja yang masih menangis itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan, mereka geram, marah pada diri Eunhyuk yang begitu polos, marah dengan diri Eunhyuk yang tanpa pandang bulu berkata 'Aku bisa mati karena rindu padanya,' dan berakhir dengan tak berdaya seperti ini, mereka marah pada Lee donghae, seseorang yang hingga kini merekapun belum tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Heechul berteriak kencang saat Eunhyuk meminta liburannya kali ini untuk datang ke Seoul, mereka mendapat libur dua minggu dari pekerjaan mereka di kedai kopi yang sealu ramai itu, dan Eunhyuk meminta untuk kembali ke Seoul? Untuk apa? Untuk melihat Lee Donghae?

Berkali-kali Heechul memperlihatkan bekas sayatan di nadi kiri Eunhyuk dengan marah, namun apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pada akhirnya, karena rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan pada dongsaengnya itu.

**Flash Back Off**

"Jangan nyalakan TV lagi," kata Sungmin datar.

"N-ne," balas Eunhyuk lemah.

"Jad dia orangnya?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja duduk di kursi maroon itu.

"Hyung!" bentak Heechul.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan?" kini Sungmin menanggapi.

"Ya aku ingin melihatnya, sekali lagi, sekali saja," balas Eunhyuk, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berdaya.

"Mati saja kalau kau melakukan itu Hyuk," balas Teukkie, ia berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan aura yang sangat berbeda, namun Sungmin yang melihatnya mengerti, karena sebelum kaki indah itu bergerak, Sungmin dapat melihat air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Mereka lelah, ya lelah, mereka lelah dengan kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangan mereka itu, sekeras apapun mereka berteriak untuk berhenti, namun tak bisa, mereka tak bisa membuat Eunhyuk menyerah, namun dari semua itu, mereka lelah karena terus melihat Eunhyuk menangis, mereka lelah melihat Eunhyuk yang terus berpura-pura tersenyum dibalik perasaannya yang begitu 'bodoh' itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Mati saja kalian berdua!" sinis Heechul, ia berdiri dengan kasar dan meninggalknan dua namja yang kini dipenuhi keheningan itu.

"Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Wah, wah sudah berapa lama kau tak memanggilku seperti itu Hyuk?"

"Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau harus bersiap Hyuk, kita cuma punya beberapa jam lagi, ayo ke kamarku," ajak Sungmin ramah.

'Sungguh kami lelah Hyuk, kami lelah melihat Hyuk kami yang berharga hampir mati karena cinta yang penuh kegilaan ini, namun aku semakin lelah jika melihatmu menjadi pembohong seperti ini, kami ingin kau bahagia itu saja, dan jika hal ini bisa mengobati rindumu, kumohon jangan menyerah dan jangan kembali dengan air mata yang tumpah,' batin Sungmin sambil menuntun Hyuknya menuju kamarnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Angin malam Seoul, entah sudah sejak kapan aku merindukan hawa ini, yang jelas aku lupa kapan aku bisa menghirup udara ini lagi. Aku berdiri seorang diri, didepan rumah yang sangat besar. Aku berdiri mematung, agak risih saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disampingku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Kini aku merepatkan mantel hitamku yang menutupi setelan jas trendy yang kukenakan. Memakai kacamata berbingkai besar yang agak mencolok guna menutupi siapa aku, hah.. ayolah menutupi dari siapa? Donghae? Jangan main-main Hyuk..

Aku kembali terkesiap ketika langkah kakiku yang berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dihentikan oleh laki-laki berjas hitam.

"Tuan, saya kira anda akan ketinggalan acaranya jika anda pergi, jadi mari saya antar kedalam," tawarnya ramah.

"Tapi aku.."

"Tak apa tuan, semua orang pernah tersesat di rumah ini," katanya lagi.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya, memasang wajah takutku yang amat sangat yang kini kutekan dalam-dalam. Pintu itu terbuka lebar, pintu besar bergagang indah itu mempersilahkanku masuk, menarik kakiku yang sudah sejak tadi membeku.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya saat aku memasuki tempat itu, begitu.. ahh, ini tak terbayangkan sebelumnya oleh otakku yang sederhana ini, ini terlalu.. hahh ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah pesta.

Langkah kakiku semakin tak menentu, hanya sejenak berhenti dan kemudian kembali berjalan, melesakkan tubuh kecilku di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya ini. Sudahlah, aku bingung harus melakukan apa, rasanya benar-benar ingin pulang dan bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin, memintanya mengelus rambutku hingga aku tertidur, ah.. namja itu memang sudah seperti eomma-ku sendiri.

Pukul sebelas malam, dan aku masih bingung kenapa aku masih bertahan disini, entah sudah berapa gelas jus yang ku tenggak, aku memang tak meminum alcohol karena tubuhku tak kan mungkin menaggungnya hingga mungkin aku akan limbung saat itu juga. Dan tak mungkin aku melakukan itu jika aku tak ingin membuat keributan.

Alis mataku mengerut tak mengerti ketika suara tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi ruangan megah itu, aku semakin tak mengerti ketika semua mata tertuju kepintu kecil di sebelah kanan tubuhku, aku ikut melihatnya, lama, terlalu lama hingga kualihkan pandanganku saat untuk sesaat kembali ku tenggak jus strawberry yang sedari tadi ku genggam.

Kembali terfokus ke tempat itu, tempat dimana seolah-olah akan ada seorang bintang muncul dari pintu yang masih terutup, dan saat itu.. aku sangat terkejut, di balik riuh tepuk tangan yang begitu dahsyat itu, hatiku mencelos melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana.

Lee Donghae.

Dia keluar bersama istrinya yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya, ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya guna menangkap apa yang dikatakan istrinya yang kurasa suaranya yang terlalu terdengar oleh kericuhan riuh tepuk tangan ini.

Hae, aku disini.

Jika bisa, oh.. apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah aku kesini memang untuk melihatnya? Kuletakkan gelas yang kugenggam ke meja terdekat, kutabrakkan telapak tanganku dengan intens, mengiringi para tamu yang kini masih bertepuk tangan.

Lihatlah Hae, aku bertepuk tangan untukmu.

Perih..

Sakit..

Tidak, sial! Air mataku hampir mengalir karena kau melihatnya tersenyum.

Tidak Hyukkie,

Jangan,

Jangan menangis,

Setidaknya jangan menangis ditempat ini.

Dan..

"Uhuk, uhuk," aku terbatuk saat kerongkonganku yang sakit menahan tangisku memaksaku terbatuk tak berdaya.

Sekilas kulihat Donghae mencari sumber suara batukku. Aku beringsut bersembunyi di balik punggung namja didepanku. Dan syukurlah berhasil,

Tidak..

Saat aku kembali memperlihatkan sosokku, Hae masih mematung melihat ke arahku, dan tidak, mata kami bertemu sesaat, dia menatap lurus kearahku, melewati jarak empat meter diantara kami, melewati bahu-bahu tamu yang menutupi tubuhku yang mungil, aku memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Sial," umpatku lirih.

Aku membalik badanku, menggunakan jurus seribu langkah untuk menghindari suasana ini, dan dia Lee Donghae, ikut berlari, mengejarku.. meninggalkan istrinya yang saat kulihat sekilas tengah berkacak pinggang dengan kesal dan tersenyum dengan aneh, meninggalkan eomma dan appanya yang dengan sekuat tenaga memanggil-manggil namanya, meninggalkan para tamu yang dengan bingung melihat dirinya yang menubruk tubuh para tamu yang dengan sangat tak sopan tak ia pedulikan, ia terdiam, tidak memanggil, hanya terdiam, menuju kearahku, ketubuhku yang sudah dengan susah payah ingin kuhilangkan dari tempat itu.

**Author POV**

Donghae, terus berlari, meyakinkan diri bahwa tak salah lagi yang ia lihat tadi adalah Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang sudah lama ia rindukan, seorang namja yang dulu biasa ia panggil dengan Hyukkie-chagi-nya, ia tak tahu pasti apakah orang yang ia kejar adalah benar Hyukkienya, namun dari jarak sejauh apapun mata Donghae tak kan pernah bisa lupa bagaimana mata indah namja yang dulu sering ia peluk dengan hangat.

Donghae terus berlari, meninggalkan suasana yang mulai kacau, meninggalkan segala hal yang telah orang tuanya persiapkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, ia tak peduli dengan semua tatapan para tamu yang menatapnya dengan aneh, ini oke, semua ini akan baik-baik saja jika sejali lagi ia bisa memeluk Hyukkienya sekali lagi.

Otaknya beku jika harus memikirkan kenapa dan bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk ada ditempat ini, bertepuk tangan untuknya. Ia hanya bisa berlari sekarang, mengejar punggung itu, mengejar punggung yang mulai menjauh.

"Hyukkie!" panggilnya sekuat tenaga saat kakinya telah keluar dari ruangan besar yang tadi membelenggunya.

"Hyuk!" panggilnya sekali lagi, namun tak ada jawaban, namja itu masih terus berlari.

Dua pasang kaki yang saling mengejar itu masih menimbulkan suara gaduh yang tak dapat digambarkan lagi, belokan, kembali lurus, kembali berbelok, hingga di blok terakhir, namja yang diyakini Donghae sebagai Eunhyuk itu menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam sebuah apartment. Ya.. napas Donghae begitu ngos-ngosan dalam pengejaran itu, jarak yang tak jauh memang, namun napasnya benar-benar habis, dia meggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat namja yang ia kejar.

"Jan-hosh jangan bilang-hosh kalau dia bukan Eunhyukkie," runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri, "-atau semua ini akan sia-sia,"

Jari telunjuk namja itu bergetar saat hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi jari itu memencet bel, ia menarik napasnya secara perlahan, mencobanya agar teratur, namun sebelum itu terjadi_

BUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras melayang ke pipi kirinya ketika dalam waktu sekejab pintu apartment itu terbuka.

"Pergilah dari sini," perintah namja cantik itu dengan sinis, "Kau tak kan menemui siapapun disini, kau mengerti?" sinisnya lagi.

Donghae berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dari jatuhnya, ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, ia sedikit meringis saat tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang kini sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Annyeong, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Donghae sopan.

"Kubilang pergi dari sini keparat!" perintah Heechul lebih kasar.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Eunhyukkie," pinta Donghae lagi, kini matanya telah memerah karena ingin menangis.

"Tak ada orang bernama Eunhyuk disini!" bentak Heechul lagi.

"Hyung," panggil Sungmin ramah, ia menepuk bahu kanan Heechul, "Biarkan dia bicara," katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, kumohon," pinta Donghae lagi.

"Hey kau, apa kau tak punya malu? Kau hampir membunuh orang dan sekarang kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Me-membunuh?" tanya Donghae kaget.

"Hyung," sungmin mencoba menenangkan Hyungnya itu.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini? Kau hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dan kau ingin melihatnya sekarang? Untuk apa? Agar kau benar-benar melihat mayatnya huh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tuan?"

"Kau_" kini Heechul menyengkeram jas Donghae hingga dasinya berantakan, " Eunhyukkie, Eunhyukkie kami hampir mati karenamu kau tahu?" gertak Heechul lagi, bola mata menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya sekarang, "Kau telah berhasil membuatnya menyayat nadinya, kau tahu? Kau telah berhasil meremukkan hatinya, kau tahu? Kau telah membutnya terluka, APA KAU TAHU ITU?" teriak Heechul tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

Mata namja itu kini benar-benar tak bisa menahan butiran air matanya, ya Lee Donghae kini menangis, ia tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya telah membuat Eunhyuknya begitu terluka, ah.. masih pantaskah ia menyebut Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'Eunhyuk-nya'?

"Kumohon, kumohon, biarkan aku melihatnya," pinta Donghae lagi, kini pipinya benar-benar basah karena air mata.

"Untuk apa Donghae-ssi?" kini Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja," katanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemuinya?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"N-ne," jawab Donghae riang, dia mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Heechul masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Aku_"

"Kenapa kau tak mencarinya?" bentak Heechul lagi, kini ia menjerembabkan Donghae di lantai kayu luar apartementnya, "Kenapa kau tak mencarinya? Jika kau membutuhkannya kenapa kau tak mencarinya? Bukankah kau tahu jika dia begitu mencintaimu? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa dia bukanlah apa-apa jika ia hidup tanpamu? Tak mengertikah kau jika kau ad_"

"AKU TAK INGIN DIA MATI!" teriak Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, "Aku tak ingin dia terluka karena aku, aku tak ingin seperti Yesung hyungku yang harus menyusul Ryeowook hyung ke surga karena ulah orang tuaku, aku hanya sangat mencintainya_" isaknya, "Aku hanya sangat mencintainya, seharusnya kalian juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku, aku yang selama ini hanya bisa melihatnya diam-diam dari sebuah foto, apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu Hyukkie, aku ingin melihatnya, sekali saja," kembali ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Sungmin ramah.

Donghae dengan leluasa melewati tubuh Heechul yang membatu, nampak jelas aliran air mata di pipi mulusnya.

"SIAL!" teriak Heechul saat Donghae telah jauh meninggalkannya.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg,

Deg,

Jantung Donghae berdetak tak menentu saat dirinya dan Sungmin telah berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang lumayan artistic, jiwanya remuk redam saat telinganya dengan tanpa halangan mendengar isakan dari dalam, isakan yang begitu ia kenal, isakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya, ya.. tak salah lagi, ini adalah suara isakan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang dirindukannya.

Ia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin liar saat dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu, matanya nanar menatap apa yang indra penglihatannya itu menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi didalam, seorang namja manis, Eunhyuknya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu meringkukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang bagi Donghae sangatlah kecil, di sampingnya, seorang namja yang begitu terlihat keibuan tengah mengelus punggungnya, ikut sedikit terisak kecil bersamanya, mata namja yang kita tahu bernama Leeteuk itu terbelalak tak berdaya kala ia menangkap sosok Donghae tengah berdiri di depan mereka, terlihat begitu rapuh dan dapat hancur hanya dalam sekali pukul.

"Hyuk," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar, "Eunhyukkie, ini aku Donghae," panggilnya lagi, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun apa daya, air matanya terus mengalir dari manicnya tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, dihembuskannya napas berat dari mulutnya, kemudian kembali ia menutup manic indah yang kini berair itu.

"Pe-pergilah," usirnya masih dalam isakan.

"Hyukkie," panggil Donghae lagi, "Ini aku Hyuk, Donghae, apa kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya sang namja sekali lagi.

"Pergilah Ha-Hae,"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya langkah kaki yang menerjang masuk dengan perlahan yang bisa ditangkap telinga Eunhyuk saat itu.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya, bersiap menghajar Donghae yang kini sejengkal lagi sampai di hadapannya.

"Apa kau membenciku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae, kini ia berlutut di hadapan Hyukkie, meremas tangan sang namja manis yang hanya bisa pasrah berada di atas paha namja manis itu. Matanya berusaha menatap lurus mata indah dihadapannya yang masih berair, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memastikan agar tangisnya tak semakin menjadi saat otaknya dengan sukses memproses apa yang ditangkapnya sekarang, Eunhyuk, orang yang begitu dicintainya sekarang ini benar-benar rapuh.. hidungnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa dia menangis tanpa henti, matanya yang bengkak menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar menyalurkan emosinya yang membuncah.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae lembut, "Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu chagi?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang semakin bergetar, kini tangan kanannya mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang, "Apa kau ingin merubah segalanya Hyuk? Apa itu berarti kau juga ingin merubah rasa cintamu padaku, eoh?" tanya Donghae kembali.

Lagi. Tak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir mungil yang masih bergetar itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, enggan menatap wajah yang kini tengah intens melihatnya.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae lagi, "Jangan katakan kalau kau telah merubah ini semua Hyuk, apa kau membenciku? Apa Eunhyuk membenci Donghae?" tanyanya lagi.

Tetap, tak ada jawaban.

"Hyuk, kumohon, bicaralah," pinta Donghae dengan suara kembali bergetar, kini air mata semakin deras meluncur dari matanya, "Hyukkie," panggilnya lagi.

"Jeoligayo!" lirihnya.

"Eunhyuk," panggilnya lagi, kini air matanya benar-benar tumpah tak tertahankan, "Mianhae, mianhae Enhyukkie," ratapnya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi Hae," kata Hyuk lagi, kini ia menutup rapat matanya.

Donghae kembali meremas tangan Eunhyuk yang masih lunglai diatas pahanya, Sungmin tak bisa membendung air matanya kali ini, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berharap agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Hyuk, saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo," kata Donghae tak jelas, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Eunhyuk, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, sekuat-kuatnya, tak ada suara keras membahana, hanya sedikit isakan dan air mata yang terus mengalir, "Kumohon, maafkan aku, aku hanya sangat mencintaimu Hyuk, hanya sangat mencintaimu," isaknya.

Eunhyuk menatap kepala Donghae yang dahinya masih menempel kuat di pahanya, ia mengelus kepala itu lembut, masih terisak, masih dalam tangis namun Eunhyuk dapat merasa bahwa kini hatinya menghangat.

"Jangan katakana itu pabo, kau sudah punya istri," katanya ringan.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap namja yang kini tengah tersenyum hambar padanya. Dalam hitungan detik namja itu menyeruduk Eunhyuk. Membagikan kehangatan yang memang sangat ia rindukan.

Dalam ragu, tangan Eunhyuk membalas pelukan itu, tangan kanannnya berangsur mengelus pelan punggung Donghae, kembali telinganya mendengar kata maaf dari Donghae dan ia hanya bisa meremas hatinya dengan kuat, ia kembali tersenyum, senyum kecil yang hambar, Eunhyuk semakin sulit menerima bahwa kenyataan yang tengah mereka lewati saat itu, ini salah, tentu saja, ini sangat salah untuk Eunhyuk, tak bisa ia terima oleh akalnya sendiri bahwa kali ini ia sedang memeluk seorang namja yang sudah beristri, haruskah Eunhyuk memahat kata 'istri' dihatinya agar ia tersadar?

"Kami tidak menikah Hyuk," jelas Donghae, ia menghirup harum manis ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Kami bukanlah suami istri yang sesungguhnya, kami hanya menikah diatas kertas, dia memiliki namja yang sangat ia cintai, dan aku juga_,"

Hening..

"_memiliki namja yang sangat kucintai," jelas Donghae lagi, kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Eunhyuk yang mulai berubah ekspresi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau mengerti bahwa selama ini aku benar-benar menginginkanmu?" pertanyaan Donghae dan pertanyaannya menjadi satu.

"Aku_"

Tak ada lagi kata terucap, tak ada lagi kalimat yang terbentuk, ketika kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, hanya ada kehangatan yang dirasakan dua namja yang kini masih sibuk dengan pagutan lembut mereka. Tak ada unsure mendominasi, tak ada unsure mengintimidasi, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut dengan periode yang agak lama, sebuah kecupan hangat yang menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata.

"Menciummu," jawab Donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku memang terlalu bodoh karena aku tak mencarimu selama ini Hyuk, aku hanya_"

"Sudahlah Hae, melihatmu lagi saja aku sudah sangat senang," jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

Masih ada kebimbangan dihati Eunhyuk, wajah datarnya masih begitu jelas ketara, ya Eunhyuk masih mengggennggam sakit itu. Namun ia mulai belajar ah.. tidak namun menyimak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dalam hidupnya.

**~Shi Shiryo~ **

Pagi itu, cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden apartment itu membuat alis seorang namja yang tengah tidur itu mengkerut, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada namja lain yang masih memeluknya, masih berpakaian lengkap, kemeja dan jas yang juga celana panjang rapi, begitu juga namja yang masih memeluknya, sama halnya dengan dirinya, hanya dasinya yang menghilang dari lehernya yang semalam ia enyahkan ke lantai.

Ia merasakan matanya sedikit sulit terbuka, masih bengkak, di dongakannya wajahnya melihat namja yang masih memeluknya, ia tersenyum sekilas, melihat namja itu dengan dalam, tangannya yang bebas menelusuri hidung mancung malaikat yang masih memeluknya.

"Ini nyata," gumamnya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya namja itu masih dengan suara serak bagun tidur yang khas.

"Eum?" tanya Eunhyuk manja.

"Jangan bergumam tak jelas seperti itu, kau semakin imut kau tahu itu?" goda Donghae.

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya.

"Apa aku perlu menciummu agar kau diam chagi?" goda Hae lagi.

Eunhyuk tak berkutik, mukanya sangat merah kali ini, ia membenamkan lebih dalam kepalanya ke namja yang masih memeluknya, menyembunyikan rona mukanya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Jangnan menggoda lagi Hae, aku malu," rajuknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin kucium ya?" gemas Donghae.

Kini wajahnya telah sejajar dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, "Good Morning my chagi, saranghaeyo," katanya lembut, ia mendaratkan ciuman kecil di kening Eunhyuk.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku berjalan melewati bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni itu.

London..

Sudah seminggu ini aku kembali kesana, tak ada lagi duka atau apalah itu, aku tersenyum, ya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, senyum yang begitu lebar dan menyenangkan.

"Tunggu aku chagi," panggilnya sambil mengatur napasnya.

Ya aku disini, bersama Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Kim Leeteuk dan..

Lee Donghae,

Ya kini ia disampingku, menjilati ice creamnya yang begitu terlihat enak itu, aku tak jauh beda dengannya, sejak tadi aku berusaha melawan hawa panas ini, menggerakkan lidahku secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kecepatan ice cream strawberry-ku yang selalu meleleh.

"Hati-hati makannya, kau seperi anak kecil yang baru tahu bagaimana rasa ice cream Hyuk," protes Heechul hyung, aku hanya memperlihatkan gummy smileku padanya.

Kulihat Donghae tersenyum lembut padaku, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. Ia menatapku lurus, menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menyapu bagian atas bibirnya, aku merona, namun mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae pikirkan, segera kuikuti gerakan bibirnya tadi, berusaha menyapu ice cream di bagian atas bibirku.

Dunia..

Aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali menangis, namun jika saat itu tiba, biarkan tangan yang kini tengah menggenggam tanganku ini mengiringiku hingga aku tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tahu aku memang egois, membawanya lari dari dunianya yag begitu sempurna.. oh tidak, mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan dunianya, namun taka pa, ku kira dia tak keberatan dengan itu bukan? Dan juga.. salamkan terima kasihku pada Sunye, yeodongsaeng chagiku yang begitu baik mendukung kami.

Tuhan..

Aku tahu mungkin kau tak ingin melihat ini, namun kumohon, biarkan bibir ini terus bisa merasakan manis bibir yang kini menjadi candu yang selalu kukecup setiap pagi itu, biarkan mata ini hanya tertuju padanya, dan biarkan hati ini bahagia karena kau telah mengirimkan seseorang yang selama ini sangat aku cintai.

Tuhan..

Mungkin kau akan mengutukku suatu saat nanti,

Namun..

Terimakasih, atas cintamu yang memberikan cintanya untukku.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-chagi," bisik Donghae setelah membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Nado saranghae, chagi," bisikku padanya.

** THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>ya ya ya, shi tahu pasti fic ini parahnya minta ampun, haehyuknya dikitnya minta ampun dan idenya terkesan murahan ya kan? kaya yang di sinetron" itu? maaf ya, biarpun shi g pernah liat sinetron, tapi mau gimanapun kayanya pola pikir sedikit sama.. muehehehe<strong>

**entah kenapa setiap shi bikin fic selalu ada sungmin oppa, shi emang terkagum-kagum liat dia setelah tahu martial artsnya itu,, widiihhh cool man,**

**shi emang niat bikin ini jadi sequel, tapi maaf karena shi taruh di chap 2, alasannya sederhana, kaya yang diatas ono no.. #nunjuk nunjuk keatas..**

**curcol: mian kalo fic ini banyak cacatnya, shi harus mati-matian nyelesaiin fic ini dalam waktu 4 hari, disela-sela kerjaan kantor shi yang ehem,, sebenernya bisa diitung jari itu, tapi karena dirumah shi g ada kompy #uhuhuhu nangis gaje, jadi shi musti ngebut buatnya.. sbenernya mungkin sehari jadi, tapi kalo dipelototin pak boss.. aish, shi bisa gila..**

**tapi gomawo buat pak bos yang diem aja padahal shi emang lagi buat cerita, thanks a lot my boss ^^**

**judul shi rubah sesuai sequel.. maaf ya..**

**gomawo buat para readers yang suka review fic shi, maaf selama ini shi kaya g peduli sama kalian, tapi shi bener-bener berterima kasih.. #bow**

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
